A la orden, Mi Lord
by yatta
Summary: Una tradicion del colegio permite a los de primer tener un Lord. Todos estan emocionados por ellos, bueno no todos Harry obtendra algo que no desea SNARRY


Los personajes de esta historia solo pertenecen a Rowlin, esta historia no es escrita con motivos de lucro, solo es por diversión.

Reto del mes del Snarry de las mazmorras! Contenido homosexual pareja principal Harry, Severus. Universo alterno. Si no les agrada la temática les suplico se abstengan de leer y si es todo lo contrario… ¡Disfruten!

**A LA ORDEN MI LORD**

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**_OoOoO_**

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería tenía una noble tradición, esperada por muchos y no tanto por otros, bueno por otro…

Harry Potter estudiante de primer año se encontraba en el comedor, desayunaba animadamente mientras conversaba con sus dos inseparables amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Harry no se sentía un chico especial, no sobresalía en las clases, sus enormes gafas redondas cubrían sus ojos y su cabello rebelde le daban un aspecto de chico despistado y antisocial.

La fuerte voz del director del colegio Albus Dumbledore llamo la atención del alumnado –Mis queridos estudiantes, como ya muchos de ustedes sabrán hoy inicia nuestra tradición anual. Muchos se alzaron en vitoreos, sobre todo los de último curso –El viejo director trato de calmar a los estudiantes, mientras los de primer año no entendían lo que estaba pasando

–Los de primer año –Dijo con voz fuerte haciendo callar al resto de los jóvenes –Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero informar a los de primero en lo que esta tradición consiste –Miro a los confundidos jóvenes por debajo de sus gafas de media luna y sonrió al ver el nerviosismo en los mas nuevos del colegio.

–Con esta tradición se pretende crear lazos de amistad entre diferentes grupos de edad, además de incentivar a la excelencia al premiar a los estudiantes mas destacados.

Los grupos más avanzados exclamaron felices

Albus movía las manos tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente –Aquí es cuando ustedes los de nuevo ingreso tienen su papel. El objetivo es hacerse de un "Lord" –El director dejo un espacio para crear un poco de suspenso –Se preguntaran que es un Lord –Comenzó a explicar feliz –Este no solo es un estudiante destacado en cuanto a calificaciones, también es un estudiante que ha logrado ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros, un modelo a seguir, quizás sea uno al que ustedes admiren o respeten, pero recuerden el ser elegidos para tener un lord les traerá ventajas en su vida escolar, esto con un pequeño precio, ustedes deben ofrecer sus servicios a cambio de formar lazos de amistad con los de cursos mas avanzados –Dumbledore pensó un poco en lo que seguiría –Estos servicios consisten en labores sencillas, desde ayudar a cargar libros hasta limpiar, cualquier tarea que su lord les pida, claro esto será durante sus ratos libres –Dumbledore saco una pequeña caja –Todos los de primero deben elegir un Lord poniendo su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino en su caja –El director hizo una demostración con la caja que tenía en las manos –Durante la noche el Lord elegirá un pupilo y el día de mañana se darán a conocer a los afortunados. ¡Suerte a todos!

Los cuchicheos aumentaron –Hermione se acerco a sus amigos –Creo que si queremos aumentar las posibilidades deberíamos elegir a un Lord de Gryffindor –Dijo en voz baja tratando que nadie escuchara su estrategia –Harry enarco una ceja –¿Y si no quiero un Lord? –Ron lo miro con angustia –Harry mis hermanos han hablado maravillas de esta tradición y todos concuerdan con que ha sido la mejor experiencia que han tenido en el colegio.

–Pues yo no quiero un Lord y creo que se como no ser elegido –su voz sonó con tanta determinación que sus amigos dieron por terminada la discusión.

OoO

Harry había estado observando como todo los de primero emocionados dejaban sus pergaminos en las diferentes cajas, si elegir a un Lord Gryffindor aumentaba sus posibilidades de ser elegido como pupilo entonces solo debía elegir uno que lo desechara de inmediato y eso solo lo haría un Slytherin, aun así no podía arriesgarse, debía elegir al mas popular, entre mas contendientes ¡Menores posibilidades!

Camino con paso calmo, coloco su nombre en la caja elegida y se retiro a su sala común sin notar que unos oscuros ojos lo miraban con interés mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

OoO

Harry llego con sus amigos –A quien has elegido Mione –Pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña –Tenia varios prospectos y estaba tan nerviosa que no recuerdo a quien elegí –Dijo apenada –Puedes creerlo Harry –Se escucho burlón

–Yo tampoco se a quien elegí, solo se que es un Lord muy popular, estuve observando detenidamente y por mucho esa persona es quien mas contendientes tiene, seguro no me eligen –Dijo como si no fuese de importancia –¡Pero Harry! –Grito angustiado –¿Piensas perder esta gran oportunidad? Amigo conocerás personas de otros grados, puedes llegar a ser muy popular –Un golpe en su nuca lo hizo callar

–Ronald Weasley, esto no se trata de popularidad, si no de la experiencia y los consejos que puedes obtener de tus superiores, es una oportunidad única y pocos los privilegiados –Miro los verdes ojos de su otro amigo con disgusto –Y ¡tú! en vez de sabotearte debiste intentar ser de los elegidos! –La furia patente en su voz, se levanto indignada y se fue a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Harry revolvió su comida aburrido, no le veía el caso a tanto alboroto, de lo que estaba seguro era de que él no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, no necesitaba popularidad ni consejos de nada, solo quería tener una tranquila vida escolar.

OoO

Ya era la hora de la comida, todos los de primer año estaban muy nerviosos, una vez terminaran de comer se dirían quienes eran los elegidos. Harry se apresuro a terminar antes para salir de ese circo, tenia mejores cosas que estar escuchando como era de feliz tal cual estudiante por ser el esclavo de otro, por que Harry lo veía de esa manera, tenias un Lord y debías servirlo, en pocas palabras convertirte en su pelele.

Se encontraba sumido en un libro cuando un Ron emocionado entraba a la habitación, seguro presumiría el haber sido elegido, eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo

–¡Harry aprisa! ¿Por qué no mencionaste que elegiste un Lord de la casa de Slytherin?

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del moreno, el no había mencionado nada respecto a la casa del Lord para el que se postulo –¿Como sabes eso? –Dijo confuso

Ron lo observaba como bicho raro –Has sido elegido por un Lord, tu presencia es requerida en el comedor.

Ron tomo de la muñeca a un anonadado Harry que parecía no querer reaccionar –Hermano, no solo elegiste un Slytherin, elegiste a "El Slytherin" siendo un Gryffindor no tienes idea de lo odiado que serás prácticamente por la mitad del colegio! Mi hermano me conto que el año pasado este estudiante también fue un Lord y el pobre chico que eligió la paso muy mal con todas las bromas que le jugaron –Harry escuchaba la voz de alguien pero no entendía una sola palabra, su tranquila vida se estaba esfumando, podría simplemente no aceptar ¿no?

Al entrar al comedor el director lo invito a acercarse, sin darle oportunidad de hablar de inmediato Harry comenzó a decir frases sin sentido, el director sonrió comprensivo, el pobre chico estaba nervioso –¡No quiero un Lord! –Grito al fin, todo quedo sumido en un terrible silencio, el nerviosismo aumento en el joven de ojos verdes

–Mi muchacho al dejar tu nombre en la caja se instala un contrato mágico el cual se hace valido cuando el Lord lo elige, no puedes simplemente rechazarlo –Hablo el director con calma

–Pero ni siquiera se que Lord elegí, solo puse mi nombre en una caja por que todos los de primero tenían que hacerlo –Explico ya mas calmado

–Oh no señor Potter, creo que la algarabía de los estudiantes no le dejo escuchar la parte en la que decía que no es obligatorio –Un brillo extraño en los ojos del director le hicieron creer que el viejo chiflado estaba mintiendo.

–Potter debería estar agradecido, sabe a cuantos estudiantes rechace por usted –Harry siguió la profunda y varonil voz, cruzándose con unos maravillosos ojos negros, quedo impresionado ante la presencia de esa persona, ¿Había estudiantes como él en el colegio? No que estuviese al pendiente de cada estudiante.

–¿No hay alguna manera de anularlo y que se elija otro estudiante? –Desvió la mirada con Dumbledore.

El anciano director acariciaba su larga y platinada barba –Nunca nadie había rechazado tener un Lord –Dijo pensativo

El joven Lord frunció el seño ¿Acaso Potter lo estaba rechazando? Le había explicado lo afortunado que era de ser elegido entre tantos otros y aun así lo ignoraba –Señor Snape –Su nombre en labios del director lo saco de sus pensamientos –Podríamos intentar que usted lo rechazara y así continuar…

Snape se cruzo de brazos, no dejo terminar al director –Me niego –Harry estaba que no lo podía creer –Me niego a ser el primer Lord en ser rechazado, creo que este niñato debería entender su posición, si es su error ese no es mi problema, Potter debe presentarse después de clases en la biblioteca para iniciar sus obligaciones como mi pupilo y es lo último que diré –Snape no espero una respuesta dio media vuelta y regreso a su mesa. –Lo siento señor Potter me temo que su Lord será el estudiante Severus Snape.

OoO

Harry regresaba a la sala común echo una fiera –¡No lo soporto! –Exploto frente a sus dos amigos –Calma Harry, ¿que puede ser tan terrible de alguien tan popular como Snape? –La castaña trataba de calmar un poco al moreno

Harry se dejo caer sobre el sofá pesadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero digno de un infante –Oh Hermione ¡casi nada!, cada que me da una insulsa orden debo hacer una reverencia mientras digo "de inmediato mi Lord"–Cambio su tono de voz en la última frase –¿Orden insulsa? Me gustaría saber que clase de ordenes da el príncipe mestizo –Dijo Ron sonriente

–¿Príncipe qué? –Dijo Harry casi olvidando su enojo

–Me sorprende que no lo sepas –Dijo sabionda la chica –Snape es conocido como el príncipe Mestizo, ha sabido hacerse respetar a pesar de no ser un sangre pura en Slytherin, es reconocido no solo por su casa y es admirado por todo el colegio, no sabes la suerte que tienes Harry

–¡Pamplinas! Dices eso por que realmente no lo conocen. Snape es un maldito arrogante y mentiroso, engaña a todos con su máscara de buen chico y al momento de estar conmigo se la quita, el muy imbécil mi me trata como basura.

Ron elevo una ceja –El pupilo anterior no dice nada de eso al contrario, no será que comenzaron mal con eso de que tu no querías un Lord

–Snape debe tenerlo amenazado y por eso no dice nada –Aseguro Harry

Hermione suspiro cansina –Lo que realmente me preocupa es el club de fan de Snape, no te han molestado ¿cierto?

Harry suspiro –Esos son los mas engañados, me empujan en los pasillos y me advierten que sirva bien a Snape, nada peligroso, imagino que es por que saben que no intento ser el favorito de Snape.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, si Harry detestaba a Snape y en un arranque de furia terminaban peleados, eso no le iba a gustar a los fans del Slytherin.

OoO

Harry se encontraba lustrando los zapatos de Snape, simplemente no le veía el caso, los benditos zapatos ya estaban limpios, como si no pudiese usar un sencillo hechizo, pero no, el muy desgraciado había dicho que lo mejor era hacerlo manualmente, después de lavar sus calderos, planchar sus túnicas y clasificar sus libros en orden alfabético, para después deshacer el trabajo y clasificarlos por temática, estaba cansado de tanta tontería, ¿Dónde estaban los supuestos lazos de amistad?

–Potter, todavía no terminas, no puedo creer que seas tan inútil, no se por que me moleste en elegirlo –Dijo venenoso

–Ese es el punto, por que elegirme, a mi, un chico sin talento que solo quiere pasar una tranquila vida escolar –Snape se cruzo de brazos molesto, Harry bufo –¿por qué elegirme? ¡un Gryffindor! –Se puso de pie de manera retadora –esta claro que usted no necesita un pupilo, ni siquiera un asistente, lo que usted necesita ¡es un esclavo!

Severus frunció el seño –Le guste o no Potter sigue siendo mi pupilo Y hará lo que le ordene –Sonrió triunfal al ver la molestia en el Gryffindor al golpearse contra la realidad.

Harry apretó el zapato que tenía en la mano y sin pensarlo lo arrojo a Snape, quien solo atino en cubrirse con las manos recibiendo el impacto –¡Renuncio! –Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero de inmediato el Slytherin lo tomo de la túnica y evito la huida –No puede renunciar Potter ¿se olvida del contrato mágico?

Harry intentaba liberarse sin mucho éxito –Por eso es que me voy –Severus elevo una ceja incrédulo –Debe cumplir con el contrato y…

Harry de un brusco movimiento se libero –El contrato decía que yo ofrecía mis servicios a cambio de lazos de amistad y hasta donde se yo no he recibido nada! No se que pase si me voy, solo se que es mejor que estar aquí con usted recibiendo tontas ordenes –Harry no espero una respuesta presuroso hecho a correr.

El de ojos verdes se detuvo jadeante, había corrido sin siquiera darse cuenta por donde iba, ese maldito, pensó mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse, respiro profundo, no lloraría ¡no por ese murciélago! El Gryffindor no se percato de la compañía al parecer no tan agradable, el rayo de una varita salió disparado hasta el moreno golpeándolo y enviándolo lejos, cerro sus ojos mientras su conciencia lo abandonaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su visión borrosa, no tenia puestos sus lentes intento moverse y escucho un sonido metálico, estaba encadenado al suelo aparentemente.

–Despertaste feo durmiente –Se mofo una voz de chica

–No creas que puedes tratar de esa manera a nuestro príncipe y salir impune –Ahora la voz era varonil

–Potter has sido encontrado culpable y es hora de recibir tu castigo –Una tercera voz chillona se escucho, dos chicas y un chico Slytherin supuso el moreno.

Harry intentaba liberarse mientras esos tres se reían y se burlaban –QUE QUIEREN DE MI –Grito el Gryffindor

–No haces bien las reverencias, solo debes dirigirte a nuestro príncipe afirmando que realizaras tus tareas no para discutir, ¡como te has atrevido a golpear al señor Snape! –Reclamo el chico Slytherin, las chicas apoyaron a su compañero –Por eso debes recibir tu castigo –Explico como si fuese obvio

–No debería ser mi Lord el que imponga mi castigo y no… ni siquiera se quienes son –Exclamo

Una bofetada fue lo que recibió –El señor Snape no debe ser molestado con cosas tan insignificantes como lo eres tu, ahora golpeaste a nuestro príncipe –Un puñetazo en su estomago le saco el aire, las chicas comenzaron a patearlo mientras reían, Harry trataba de cubrirse, pero las cadenas no le permitían moverse mucho.

–¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Los tres jóvenes dejaron la golpiza al escuchar la voz de su príncipe –Señor no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto usted puede ir a descansar –Dijo la chica de la voz chillona

Snape se cruzo de brazos –Y de que se supone se están encargando –Dijo molesto. La otra chica dijo contenta –El castigo de su pupilo por…

Después de escuchar castigo y pupilo en la misma frase dejo de poner atención, miro a Harry en el suelo con el labio partido y su ira aumento, saco su varita y sin importarle quienes fueran esos rufianes los mando a volar para después inmovilizarlos, corrió a donde estaba Harry y lo libero.

–Harry –Dijo angustiado mientras le revisaba el labio partido –¿Estas bien? –Hablo despacio el príncipe

–Creo que si –Contesto sin saber que mas decir el de ojos verdes, para después sentir unos tibios brazos rodearlo con ternura, reconfortándolo, se sentía protegido y al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de llorar y reclamarle por algo que sabia no era su culpa

–Te elegí por dos razones –Dijo de improviso

–¿Qué? –Harry intento separarse pero Snape no se lo permitió –Tu preguntaste antes de correr como si te fueran a matar sin darme oportunidad a contestar.

Lentamente se separo para poder mirar esos negros ojos que tanto lo habían impresionado la primera vez –¿Por qué me elegiste? –Susurro temiendo perder el encanto.

–Eres un Gryffindor –Fue la escueta respuesta. Harry frunció el seño, si cualquier otro de su casa hubiese puesto su nombre en esa caja ¿lo hubiese elegido? No sabía el motivo, pero eso le molesto –Sabia que no te arrodillarías a besar mis pies –Harry puso una carita de sigo sin entender

–Y la segunda razón –Quiso saber.

Snape volteo la mirada –Mm gstas –Dijo tan bajo que Harry no quiso esperanzarse en lo que entendió. Potter acuno entre sus manos el rostro de Snape –Necesito saberlo mi Lord –Dijo esperanzado, el Slytherin gruño, no tenia intensiones de repetirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso, ese tipo de cosas no se le daban, el estrés estaba en aumento, no lo iba a decir, en definitiva su voz no saldría, sin pensarlo se lanzo contra el Gryffindor dándole un rápido beso en los labios, para después ponerse de pie.

Harry enrojeció tanto como el cabello de su mejor amigo, ese había sido su primer beso, toco con sus dedos el lugar donde antes había sido el asalto, a pesar de que todo fue muy rápido aun podía sentir la sensación de labio con labio –Sera mejor llevarte a la enfermería y reportar al director lo que te han hecho estos rufianes –Dijo Snape fríamente –A la orden mi Lord –Contesto animado mientras Snape sonreía.

* * *

**Nota.**- No esperarían una escena triple X no? Harry esta en primero por Merlin, je, je…

Me gusta mucho que peleen y que ocurran cosas tiernas, oh! Y que Snape piense cosas romanticas y no las pueda efectuar por su posición de frio Slytherin y que Harry capte todo el amor que le profesa ji, ji, ji… espero hayan disfrutado el fic.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
